


master of the bedroom

by faefuyu



Series: nomin kink chronicles [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bottom Na Jaemin, Dirty talk kinda, Domestic Kink, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jaemin is dressed as a maid, Jeno likes Jaemin in dresses, Kink Discovery, M/M, Master/Servant, Roleplay, Smut, Top Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faefuyu/pseuds/faefuyu
Summary: Jeno gets back from work, tired and is welcomed in by his boyfriend's arms."Welcome home, master."Jaemin gives him a little treat, just what Jeno deserves.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: nomin kink chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120544
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	master of the bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd part to nomin kink chronicles  
> yes i know it says bedroom but we shall think of it as bathroom lmao

Jeno still hasn't mentioned what he would like to try out and it's making Jaemin slightly anxious. He doesn't want to be the only one benefitting over his horny and kinky ass. He wants Jeno to feel as much pleasure as he did. 

So, Jaemin has been sneaking around to discreetly find out Jeno's interest. Their years of friendship doesn't really give much of an idea to Jaemin. Not until one day when it finally struck his mind while doing the most mundane thing ever—hanging the laundry.

Jaemin recalls the few times Jeno has said the same sentence for the past few years of their relationship. It stuck in his mind because at first, Jaemin was a little offended then the next, he actually liked the compliment.

Jaemin's plan starts when Jeno comes home after work. 

"Welcome home, master."

Jeno, barely halfway through the entrance, freezes and then trips over his own feet. Jaemin quickly tends to him, the swish of his fluffy dress entrances Jeno.

"W-wha—Why—?" Jeno is out of words, eyes raking up and down Jaemin's outfit.

Baffled by Jeno's lack of reaction, Jaemin pouts. "D-does master not like this?"

Jeno almost wheezes from how shocked he is. "You're wearing...a maid outfit." he points out the obvious.

Jaemin would have rolled his eyes and replied a _duh!_ but he feels extremely exposed in front of Jeno's scrutinizing gaze, as if he's being eaten alive.

"Does it look bad on me? Do you not like it?"

"N-no!" Jeno shrieks.

Jaemin frowns.

"I mean—it's lovely! You are lovely. This is very lovely. I love it. I just didn't expect _this_."

Jaemin thinks he could die of embarrassment right now. He should have consulted Jeno first and asked whether it was okay. Maybe the dress was a bit much. Or the concept itself?

Jeno's expression softens when he sees Jaemin's eyebrows narrowing, so he leans in to peck a kiss in between. 

"I like it, really." Jeno says, sincerity dripping in his eyes. "It's pretty."

The praise makes Jaemin flush pretty, so he immediately pushes Jeno inside and takes his backpack from him. 

"I prepared a warm bath for you, just the way you like it, master. Why don't you take off your clothes?"

"Here?" Jeno widens his eyes.

"Why not?" 

Jeno clears his throat, a little taken off guard but does so nonetheless, stripping out of his clothes with no shame (they've seen each other naked too much) and handing them to Jaemin. Jaemin gives him a brief smile.

"Go on in. I'll be there soon."

Jeno hiccups as he watches Jaemin skip away to put the clothes with the rest of their dirty ones. Wasting no time, Jeno steps into their bathroom, his body instantly relaxes under the calming lavender candle lit up. He slips inside and feels the knots in his tensed body loosening up.

"This is nice,"

Just a second later, Jaemin knocks on the door. 

"Master, may I come in?"

It makes Jeno chuckle, endeared by his cute boyfriend. "You don't need to be so polite."

Jeno hears Jaemin stifle his laughter then Jaemin enters, locking the door after.

"We're the only ones here. Why'd you even lock it?" Jeno asks, amused but Jaemin shrugs as an answer. 

"Turn around, master. I'll wash your back off for you." Jaemin smiles.

"Why, how kind of you." Jeno plays along, facing the other way. Jaemin starts washing off Jeno's back gently, applying pressure to his tense muscles and massaging them at the same time.

"Master has been working so hard. You deserve to rest and be granted a great reward."

"Hm? What reward would it be?" Jeno is almost lulled to sleep by Jaemin's soothing touch then is jerked awake by a surprise kiss to his nape.

"A day of getting spoiled by Na Jaemin, yours truly."

Jeno laughs, tilting his head slightly to take a good look at Jaemin. He motions for Jaemin to come closer and when he complies, Jeno pulls him in for a wet kiss. All tongue and saliva. Jaemin moans when Jeno sucks on his tongue.

"Naughty master." Jaemin purrs into the kiss. 

Jeno couldn't get enough of Jaemin, smacking his lips a few times. "Did you wear lip balm?"

"Uh huh. Taste good?"

"Very." Jeno growls, claiming Jaemin's lips again and they make out with Jaemin holding onto the slippery tub. He accidentally slips and Jeno catches him in time, yet somehow Jaemin ends up splashing into the tub.

Jaemin whines, his dress wet from the water. Jeno shuts him up with a kiss, pulling him close so that they're cuddled together. Jaemin slings an arm around Jeno's neck. 

"Now I'm wet too."

"It's easier to get dirty this way, no?"

Jaemim rolls his eyes, shifting his position but instead manages to grind down on Jeno's naked groin.

Jeno lets out a guttural groan, gripping Jaemin's hips instinctively. " _Fuck_ , Nana—"

"Would you like a special treat, master? It's on the house." Jaemin asks with feign innocence, batting his eyelashes. 

Jeno could feel the underlying smirk under his smile, giving Jaemin a faint nod. His hand crawls inside Jaemin's dress, tickling the flesh of his thighs under water. He feels Jaemin's breathing quickening up and he revels in the pretty flush of his cheeks.

Jaemin flips around so he lands right on top of Jeno's lap, spreading his legs over Jeno's thighs. "You're lucky to experience my first ever VIP treatment."

"And what is that?" Jeno quirks an eyebrow, both hands gently kneading Jaemin's ass cheeks. "Wait, are you wearing—"

Jaemin moans, "Your favourite lace panties yes. Do you like it?" He pushes back his ass at the same time Jeno trails a finger along his asscrack, pushing his panties aside.

"Like it?" Jeno growls. "It's like you're _asking_ to be fucked."

"M-master should keep his hands to himself and let me do all the work." Jaemin flinches when Jeno suddenly thumbs on the rim of his hole. "Fu—"

"Nuh uh uh, you shouldn't curse around your master."

Jaemin huffs, cheeks blushing red as he squirms on top of Jeno's lap. "Then you stay put, _master_."

Jeno doesn't comply, of course. He starts roaming his hands all over Jaemin's exposed skin, caressing the soft flesh under his touch and feeling the slight tremble of his body.

"You know, I didn't get to say this earlier." Jeno pipes up, leaning close to Jaemin's ear. "You look really pretty in dresses."

Contrary to what Jeno thought Jaemin would react, the younger puffs out his chest, looking extremely proud of himself. "Of course, I'm Na Jaemin. I look good in anything."

Jeno smiles fondly, "Yes, you do. But you know what I like more?"

A scoff leaves Jaemin's mouth. "Master should learn some patience or he won't get any treats."

"But _you_ are my treat." Jeno flashes him his pretty crescent eye smile.

With a huff, Jaemin straddles Jeno's lap, bracing himself with his palms on the wall behind Jeno. "You're kinda getting on my nerves, master."

"But you love me." 

Jaemin rolls his eyes the same time he rolls his hips down, deliberately pressing down on Jeno's cock.

"You're hard." Jaemin mumbles with feign innocence, batting his eyelashes prettily. 

"Yeah, it's hard to hold back when you have the prettiest boy on your lap in a really cute dress." 

Jaemin smirks, giving Jeno bedroom eyes. "Does master want to put it in?"

Jeno nods and Jaemin aligns his hole to Jeno's length before getting stopped. "We haven't prepped you yet."

"What do you think I've been doing while waiting for you, master?" 

Jaemin's answer makes Jeno growl deeply, the sound vibrating in the small confinements of the bathroom as his hands grip onto his waist even tightly. "Did you think of me touching you?"

"No one else but you, master." Jaemin replies, biting down a moan from how turned on he is.

"Then, show me." Jeno smiles prettily. "I want to see how you touch yourself first."

A pregnant silence follows after, the only sound coming from their soft breathing and the gentle swishing of water in the bathtub. Jaemin gapes for a second, surprised by the request then his expression contorts into a pleased smile.

"Pervert." Jaemin utters jokingly, turning around to flash said lace pabties at Jeno's face, dress bunched up to his hips. "Now watch _very_ closely." 

Jaemin starts off with arching his back into the most prettiest position Jeno has seen, a hand placed on the wall to support him while his other hand goes to slip under his panties. He teases Jeno by squeezing his own globes, earning a satisfied hum.

Then, Jaemin pushes his panties aside, showing off his pretty hole clenching on nothing, desperate for anything to be inside it. He inserts a finger in slowly, tauntingly and turns his head slightly to watch Jeno's reaction. 

A lewd moan rips out of Jaemin's throat when he pushes in deeper. A stuttered gasp follows after as he adds another finger, pleasuring himself in front of his boyf— _master_ and stretches himself out. He's already a little loose from playing with his toys earlier but if master Jeno wants a show, then he'll give him one.

Jaemin isn't shy with his moans, each sound louder than before and he rocks himself back onto his fingers, forgetting about Jeno for a second as he fucks himself, chasing onto the near ecstasy.

"Enjoying yourself?"

He's a little surprised over the big hand hovering against his front. Jaemin lets out the softest whimper when Jeno grabs onto his aching cock, gently maneuvering him out of his pretty panties. 

"M-master—"

With a shush, Jeno inserts his own finger inside Jaemin and straight on hits his prostate, earning the lewdest moan of the night.

"I'm ready, master. Would you want to put it in now?"

Jeno is a little astonished at how well Jaemin is doing in his role and his dirty talk which he's discovered that Jaemin is pretty good at leaves him hard and hornier.

How is his lover able to make him even hornier?

"My pleasure, baby."

With a hand on Jaemin, Jeno hitches Jaemin's dress higher while pulling him backwards onto his cock. 

"Jeno Jeno _fuck—_ "

Jeno knocks the air out of Jaemin with a single thrust, bottoming out and leaving Jaemin panting. 

"What did I tell you about cursing around your master?" 

Jaemin isn't thinking straight, head clouded with lust and pleasure as he pushes back like a little slut, asking for more. The water in the bathtub moved like waves, spilling down the sides onto the floor.

Jeno slams his hips into him, hand holding Jaemin's cockhead, finger right on his slit. 

"N-no cursing. Master said no curs— _ah fuck Jeno—_ "

Jeno is relentless in his thrusts, snapping his hips harder, feeling the drag of his cock against Jaemin's velvety walls and he revels in Jaemin's moans and his whines for _more, deeper, harder_. Jeno wants to make him cry, plead, _beg_ for him.

_Fuck, I really do have a thing for Jaemin crying._

It doesn't take long until Jaemin sheds tears of pleasure, rolling his hips back to shamelessly meet Jeno's thrusts. Jaemin feels Jeno's cock grow bigger and he whimpers, he feels so full that the thought of having been filled with Jeno takes him over the edge.

"M-master, I wanna cum. Please let me come."

"Do you deserve it?"

Jeno thinks it doesn't hurt to be a little sadistic in their situation.

"Yes, yes, master please. I've been good. Please, _please_ let Nana come."

Jeno is so endeared whenever Jaemin refers to himself as Nana, knowing the younger is now under his own headspace and he cannot not grant his lover's wish.

"You can come."

The moment Jeno gives him permission, Jaemin spills white, catching his breath and Jeno lets him do so while swiping Jaemin's bangs up. He admires Jaemin's post orgasm expression, and notes the wet streaks on his cheeks.

"Bear with me a bit."

Before Jaemin could ask more, Jeno pounds into him hard and fast, making the younger whimper and cry from sensitivity. Jaemin didn't realise that Jeno hadn't come yet.

After a few more deep thrusts, Jeno comes inside and cups Jaemin's face, slipping his tongue in and kissing his breath away.

"I feel full." Jaemin mumbles dreamily after Jeno pulls out. "I have little Jenos inside hehe." He giggles.

Jeno snorts, stealing another kiss. "Do you now?"

"Uh huh," 

"C'mon, let's get you out of this and clean you up."

"So fast?" Jaemin pouts, giving Jeno puppy eyes. "Don't you want to—" He traces a flirty finger along Jeno's chest. 

"Want what, baby?" 

Jeno takes off Jaemin's dress, throwing the cloth away. 

"One round isn't enough." 

"And if you can't walk tomorrow?"

"I have you."

"Using your boyfriend privilege, I see."

Jaemin giggles again, climbing on top of Jeno and pulls him into a breathless kiss.

"But first, tell me what this was supposed to be."

Uncharacteristically, Jaemin blushes red and looks away shyly. "Well...I wanted to give you something special and I saw our school album. There was this page on festivals and I remember how much you liked me in that dress then since you were the only one who didn't really make fun of me. I-I thought—"

 _Jaemin's so cute._ Jeno kisses him.

"I think you would like it if I wore it again. It's pretty on me, isn't it? Ah! It was also because you seemed to like it when I act all domestic with you. So, I thought, why not?"

"You know me so well." Jeno plants a tender kiss on Jaemin's cheek, nuzzling it after. "Thank you,"

"Okay, enough being sappy. Now, fuck me again."

And that, Jeno does.


End file.
